


It's Cold Outside

by delixate



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, short little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt; a cold night in which Clarke can't help but snuggle with the man next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside

 

\----

It was cold, not just the usual cold, but an icy shock that chilled Clarke to her core. She knew from her Earth Skills class back on the Ark that it was winter, and she tried to push the knot of worry that twisted in her stomach. The 100 didn't have the resources to survive this, and without the Grounder help, (which was proving to be more difficult to get each day) Clarke knew they would all die from weather related injuries. 

 

Clarke wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying not to shiver too hard as she looked hastily towards the tents, trying to find Bellamy's. Although it was getting late, she needed to talk to him about their plan for getting the Grounders help. Both of them were off to talk about an alliance with Lincoln's tribe, and she wanted to have everything planned in case of a sneak attack.

 

After quickly locating Bellamy's tent and walking hastily towards it, she said a silent prayer that he wouldn't have a girl occupied then swiftly ducked into his itent, sighing as she felt a tiny bit warmer. 

 

Not that the tent was warm, not by a long shot. It only sheltered Clarke slightly from the cold, but she welcomed it with open arms. (Not literally of course.)

 

"Bellamy?" she croaked, rubbing her hands together, watching as the tiny ice particals fell to the floor. 

 

His reply was instant. "Clarke? What the hell?"

 

"I'm okay," she responded, her teeth clattering.

 

"Like hell you're not." Bellamy looked around his tent before his eyes landed on his fur blanket.

 

"Bellamy," Clarke warned, not wanting to take away her friends warmth. 

 

"Clarke," Bellamy replied with the same tone, giving her a smile.

 

 Clarke tried not to let her emotions get the better of her and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. It wasn't like she was attracted to Bellamy, though he certaintly was attractive. You would have to be blind to not see his cheek bones, and his jawline, and his muscles that showed when he helped cut the wood and-

 

That's enough, Clarke told herself sternly. Bellamy was off limits, she knew that. He was her co-leader, her friend. He was not (even though she wouldn't exactly mind if he was,) her boyfriend. 

 

"We need to plan for an attack," she said calmly, wrapping the blanket around her shoulders in an attempt to capture the heat. 

 

"What attack? We're attacking?"

 

Clarke sighed and tried not look to agitated. He couldn't have forgotten already, could he? 

 

After giving him a pointed look he smirked and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay Princess. I remember. I've just been a bit…busy today."

 

Clarke snorted. "Busy doing what, exactly?"

 

"It's a secret."

 

"You're not going around murdering people, are you?"

 

"Princess, now who's the one being paranoid?"

 

"Shut up, we have work to do."

 

After three long hours of planning and startigising, Clarke yawned, streching her arms high above her head. She tried to ignore how Bellamy's eyes travled along her hips, and she chalked it up to tiredness.

 

"I better go," she said, trying not to look to disapointed. Although she complained about him a lot, Clarke had to admit that she didn't mind spending more time with him lately. In fact, she actually enjoyed it.

 

"You're not walking back."

 

Clarke turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "It's freezing out there. You wouldn't be able to make it back to your tent without become a human ice block."

 

Clarke glared at him for a moment before walking towards his bed and ploking on top, snuggling into the covers. She tried to ignore his sharp intake of breath as he walked forward and gingerly got into bed with her.

 

 

\----

 

They layed there for hours, Clarke's head against Bellamy's chest, his arms around her waist, their legs tangled together. They were both aware of their positions, and neither wanted to move. 

 

In the end, it was Octavia who had to come rushing into the tent, hysterical that one of them had gotten hurt. When she found out the truth, however, she laughed herself silly for hours.

 

She didn't find it funny when every morning for the next week she had to wake both of them up. 

 

 


End file.
